I'll Come For You
by EndingsBringBeginnings
Summary: When a new girl comes into the neighboorhood how will Randy take to her? What is she hiding from him? When he finds out will he be there to save her from it or will he be too late? Randy Orton/Oc Summary sucks I know, but please read
1. Meeting The New Girl

**A/N: Hey I know that I have two other stories to attend to but for now I think that my writers block has subsided enough for a new story concept. It is called **_**I'll Come For You. **_**So this story has an OC whose name is Alecia {Ah- lee- c – ah} she is around 5'4 weighs 125 lbs she has grey eyes and brown hair, she is toned, but not over-toned, she is an 18 year old, high school senior.**

**Disclaimer: I only own any moves and OC's I may or may not come up with. I do not own the song I'll Come for you, nor do I own Nickelback. I also do not own Three Days Grace, now you will understand that later. I changed ages around so this story is slightly AU, but not for the whole thing.**

**The story will be told in Alecia's POV unless told differently.**

_She cannot be serious. How can my own mother be out to ruin my life like this? I am a SENIOR how can she make us move now? Oh right I forgot, too many people found out. Damn if she would have given me more money, or make – up for that matter no one would know anything. Well, with the exception of Mary, Joshua, and Marcus, but a girl needs support. I hate this, I hate it!_

"Alecia, come on we're leaving now, and don't say that there is more stuff to pack because I know that there is not. DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" my step father, Tom, said.

"I am just going to the bathroom be down in a few minutes." If I didn't say anything he would have come up there.

"Well hurry your ass up I have got a schedule that I want to somewhat keep!" with that remark I rolled my eyes.

Now no one knows better than me that he wouldn't have just come up here to get me, for every minute I persisted to stay put he would give me a bruise. So I 'went to the bathroom' and I washed my hands and face, ran down the stairs, and sat in the back seat of the car, alone as I didn't have any siblings.

"Good to know that you're obedient. Buckle your seat belt so that I can get going." Tom stated with the coldest stare I have ever seen. I did so without protest or reply. I knew what happened when I did.

"Um, sir, may I ask where we are moving, please?" I stated strongly fighting the urge to roll my eyes, yea he made me call him 'sir', or I would get a lecture on a good day and hit, on a day like today.

"Missouri, do you have a problem with that?" he retorted to me.

"No, of course not sir, I am extremely grateful that you allow me to live, and eat, with you free." I said hoping my smile was convincing. Thankfully it was seeing him nod and continue paying attention to the road. Now I was born in New York, but we moved to Illinois, and now Missouri, yea a lot huh, well when someone new found out that I was getting beat, well I would deny it, get beat, pack my stuff, and we would move. Yea I would get hit; the files that 'follow you' would always seem to 'disappear' when we left. My family, if you could call it that, was by no means financially struggling. The only reason for that was because my real father was a, well we'll get into that later.

5 Hours later, I don't know if that is how long it takes to get from Illinois to Missouri but whatever.

I felt someone lightly, if you could even say that, hit my cheek. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" once Tom saw that I was up, he continued to say, "Help with the bags some kids across the street helped me bring the furniture in. If they thought I would pay them just 'cause they said they were just trying to help they got another thing coming." He snickered.

"Yes sir." Was the only reply I could even think of to be appropriate to answer. I got out of the truck, not expecting how cold it was, as I was only in shorts and a Three Days Grace band tee. I slightly shivered, and picked the bags up off the ground. I proceeded to carry them up when Tom yelled my name, so I walked back over to him and he said, "I was feeling generous so I gave you the biggest room, other than my own of course."

"I, uh, I, Thank you so much! Sir," I could barely even describe the happiness I was feeling, I was so happy that I did something I never imagined I would do, I hugged him, and he, smiled? I don't even care after that, I took his and my mom's bags to their room, and I went back out to get my own. Tom then led me to my room, and walked away. I opened my door and was surprised that the room was exactly how I liked it.

"Oh, uh sorry, I am guessing this is your room." Yea there was boy in there, well he looked slightly younger than me, I didn't mind at all. So I answered in the easiest way, I nodded my head. Yea I know a cheerleader shy? Well that is just how I am.

"Oh sorry, I am Nathan, and well let me say this," he slightly paused and when he did I tried to contain my laughing because he got down on one knee and said, "My prayers have been answered, you will be my wife we will elope tonight, and you will bare my child." That did it, I broke out in to hysterics, laughed so hard I fell over, just as the cutest guy, in my opinion, walked into my room. He had icy blue eyes and chiseled features, come to think of it, I knew they were brothers because they looked so much alike it wasn't even funny, but you could tell this one was slightly older.

"Damn Nate, not even five minutes and you already have her dying of having to have dealt with you. That's got to be a new record bro." he said and his voice, was so smooth.

"Real funny Randy, but I'll have you know that we will either be eloped or she will be having my love child, because damn she is HOT!" he retorted to his what I assumed brother, before helping me off the floor and over to my bed.

"Oh well aren't you the gentleman, make a girl fall over so you could help her up." I said smiling.

"Damn Nate, you need some ice for that burn?"

"Nah, I think she'll kiss it all better." With that said, Nathan leaned over with his lips puckered, and I grabbed my bag quickly, and pulled out the stuffed bear my real father gave me, and put it in place of my lips. To say Nathan got into the kiss, would be an understatement, Randy and I were on the verge of tears, from silent laughter of course. Randy cleared his throat so Nathan stopped, opened his eyes and realized he just kissed a stuffed animal. To say there was a loud rumble of sudden laughter would be an understatement , Nathan was even laughing at himself. Suddenly though, as if on cue, Tom walked in with a stern face and said, "I understand that you are getting to know each other, but please do so quietly." He paused and allowed us the nod in understanding before continuing to say, "And Alecia, I would be overjoyed if you unpacked your things, or most of them at least, today."

"Yes sir." I answered him simply. He nodded and left the room. Both boys looked at me with smirks adorning their faces. "What? Is there something on my face?" I rapidly asked.

"No, no. Well you know me, so I'm going to go play COD, or Black Ops, or something, remember Randy dinner at 6." Nathan stated, and after a quick nod, without a glance even, Nathan left my room. I was very confused so I turned towards Randy and asked again, "What is so funny?"

"Well, we were laughing because of how you said 'Yes sir' and you are from an even more northern state then this one, not that northerners don't have manners, just that it is not very common. I am sorry to offend you." With that he took my hand in his and sat on the bed with me. "How old are you?"

"I am 18, you?" I answered.

"18, Nathan is 17 incase you were wondering. We have a sister whose 16."

"No you're about to be 18, and Nathan's about to be 17, and your sister is about to be 16. I am about to be 18 so I am just assuming here, but if people ask I tell them I am 18 and wow I'm rambling, I think I'll stop now." I said blushing and looking away from his draw – you – in type stare. He wouldn't stop looking at me, then all of a sudden he leaned in closer, I felt my heart rate quicken and,

**A/N: Well what should I do? Continue? Trash it? I'll post chapter 2 when I get a few answers. **

**Should Randy…**

**Kiss her**

**Wipe something off her face**

**Lean in to kiss her and then have her dad walk in? Let me know please!**


	2. So That's Her

**A/N: So ****here's chapter 2, it's called **_**So That's Her, **_**thanks to my two reviewers, I don't care if it is only two, I have the concept for the beginning of this chapter so to, biblicalforte**** and ****Animal-Viper-Cena Fan****. I hope you guys all like this chapter! Remember it is Alecia's POV unless classified differently.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot. See chapter 1 for the rest.**

_He wouldn't stop looking at me, then all of a sudden he leaned in closer, I felt my heart rate quicken and, _he wiped an eyelash off my cheek. Now I feel like an idiot. Sure I was a flirt in my old school, but I didn't usually go after the buff, well Randy type guys. I know that sounds really bad and all, but it's true. I was the new girl anyway, who like the new girl? Crap, I didn't even notice he was speaking to me.

"Hello, anyone home?" Randy questioned as he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, I was um," all of a sudden the noise of Gone Forever by Three Days Grace electrified through my room, thank goodness for my nosey ass annoying friends that just saved me with my cell phone ringing. "Sorry, just um one second let me get that." I said as I picked up my phone. "Yes?" I questioned the caller.

"_Well you move like billions, of miles away and you don't even call?" _I knew that voice, it was Joshua, which meant Mary and Marcus, or L.J as I call him is there too.

"First it is not _billions _of miles away. Second, I just got here like 10 minutes ago. Third, and last, the phone does work both ways, so if you needed me so badly you could have done something about it too. Now relax breath put me on speaker so you can stop repeating me, I'm putting you on speaker, you know how Tom is so no 'inappropriate' conversations." With that last sentence Randy snickered a laugh, and I put my phone on speaker.

"_Why don't you just close the door? Oh there's a boy in there isn't there? Well what do we tell poor old Jason?" _They were trying to embarrass me and it was working.

"Well, you were all there when I broke up with him, so you can tell him that. Oh, and don't forget to mention that bebe de una nina de Kelsey, antes de que ella llora, y tomar fotos do los moretones de cuand vencio el culo. Just so if the girls down here start talking I have evidence." I stated and then looked over to Randy, who just looked impressed by my fluentness in Spanish.

"You speak Spanish? Well that's really cool. I wish I could do that." He said seemingly genuine with his compliment. I was about to answer him when Mary interrupted me saying,

"_So there IS a boy there. Well I'll be darned. Is that why you can't close your door, babes?" _She asked and I could tell I was blushing. Damn embarrassment.

"Yea well besame el culo. Oh and yea that's why I can't close my door we all know, well except you," I said nodding my head towards Randy, "How Tom is. So shut it. You know I need to go. I'll call you later or something. Te amo, I love you goodbye." I said and without even giving them time to reply, I shut my phone. I caught Randy looking at me, again, and said, "What, when your friends get you mad you don't hang the phone up on them?" I asked while plopping onto my bed.

"I do. I was wondering what you said though, in Spanish." He questioned raising one eyebrow.

"Well, let me tell you this," I started and got closer to him to that my lips were near his ear, "We will probably be going to the same school, so I'll tell you tomorrow, or I can unpack most of my stuff, it's only 4:15 and then we can go to your house and I'll tell you there, because I really can't say here. Take your pick. Oh, but if we do the second, you will have to ask Tom, and say that your parents want to meet me cause I am new or something like that."

"I think I will do the second, I don't know if I could remember to remind you tomorrow, nor do I know if you'll remember. I will ask Tom and I will help you unpack if you want me to." Randy said, but that's when I wanted to slap him, why? Well I know that no one likes to be seen with the new kid but honestly, that kind of hurt my feelings. This may sound weird and all, but when I am hurt I don't cry sad tears, I cry angry tears, and I usually go down to the basement which is usually the home fitness gym, and punch the bag until I break down and eventually cry.

"Um, okay we'll do that, um," I took my bag of toiletries and my bag with my pajamas with me and, "Well, if you want you could um, unpack those two bigger boxes. You don't have to if you don't want to though." I was trying to get away because I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

"No problem, its 4:19 so I got time to kill anyway." He replied seemingly not noticing the tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, I'll um, be in here if you need me." I said motioning to the in room bathroom I had. When I saw him nod I disappeared into the bathroom.

**Randy's POV**

Damn I didn't mean to make her cry. It's not that I don't want to talk to her at school, sure she's new and all but who cares, it's just that Sam will throw a fit and I don't feel like bothering with her. I don't want Alecia to cry though. Truth be told, if I wasn't dating Sam, I would have kissed Alecia right there, besides, she's beautiful when she blushes. If there were ever a time where I wish that I were single, it would be right now. I really hope she doesn't hate me though. I started unpacking the second box labeled 'Presents from Dad', that's when it hit me, her father is not Tom. I feel slow but you know, sometime us teenagers call our parents by their names. Guess not. I opened the box, and looked in it, "Wow," I muttered, she kept everything her father, stuffed animals, pictures, flowers, boxes from what the chocolate used to be in, it was all here. I didn't even notice her standing in the doorway by the bathroom. Her eyes were red rimmed, I looked away, I couldn't stand to know that I made her cry.

**Alecia's POV [Starts in the Bathroom]**

I don't hate him, I can't I just, I don't know, I can't though. I don't think he meant to make me cry. He is a guy after all. They say things before they think. Well I just cried for five minutes, I think I am going to finish putting things where I want them and go check on Randy. I finished putting everything away, why did I bring my pajamas? 'Cause like I said, thought, he's a guy, guys snoop. I opened the bathroom door quietly, out of habit, just to hear Randy say, "Wow," he was done with the one box, the one with my cheerleading stuff in it, which meant he saw all the things from my dad, I really hope he doesn't think I'm a baby or something, I just cried and I kept all the things from my dad. Wow I am a baby aren't I? He turned to look at me and just turned around; well if he didn't want to help he didn't have to.

"So are you almost done? I am not rushing you, you don't have to help either, um its 4:40 and when I am done putting all my clothes and stuff away we can leave," I finished; he still hasn't looked at me. "Look I don't appreciate talking to the back of someone's head. If you don't want to answer me or look at me when I am talking to you then you can leave. I really don't need help, so you can leave if you want."

"No. I don't want to leave I just," he stopped turned around looked at me, looked at the floor, sighed, and continued; "I know you cried, and I just can't stand to think that I did that to you. I am sorry for that and I am sorry for ignoring you, I don't have a problem talking to you at school either. It's just my girlfriend, she doesn't even like when I talk to Becky, and she's my sister." He looked down again after looking up. I sighed,

"It wasn't your fault. You just made me think of how I used to treat people, especially the new kids, I guess it all just hit me, I shouldn't complain anyway. I mean we met like less than an hour ago and we are barely even friends. I guess I overreacted. I was captain of the cheerleading squad at my old school. Now I am just like a freshman, I am trying to make a name for myself; you don't have to talk to me in school you don't even have to look at me. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you helped me move into my new house. I won't even let people know that I live across the street from you. I'll just be the new girl and you'll just be the football player that I think you are." I said, the only reason I even think he is a football player is, my thoughts got interrupted by Randy shaking his head and saying,

"I don't want you to do any of those things, I intend to look at and talk to you in school as well as on weekends. I want you to be comfortable in your new school. Oh and you should try out for cheerleading anyway. You can even use my number on your uniform 'cause all the cheerleaders need numbers. How did you know I was a football player by the way?" he questioned reassuringly.

"Well from how you described your girlfriend," I paused to see his reaction and he just looked utterly confused so I continued; "My being a cheerleader lets me sense when people are talking about cheerleaders, unlike me because my friends didn't let me get that way, most other cheerleaders are high maintenance, just like you described your girlfriend. Also most cheerleaders date football players anyway so, you know." I said with a slight blush and a laugh.

**Randy's POV**

Yea like I said, adorable when she blushes, I narrowed my eyes intently with thought while watching her finish the last bag she had to unpack it was 4:57 now, but we had a really good time unpacking. I asked her, "So, do you want to go meet my family now?" I saw the smile appear on her face and waited for her reply, which was,

"Randy, don't you think it is a tad but too soon for me to be meeting your parents already?" she said with a sly grin on her face. I just shook my head; she knew exactly how to lighten a potentially awkward moment.

"Of course not, we have to tell Nathan that you picked me anyway so let's go." I said jokingly while I grabbed her hand. But when I did, I felt a spark jolt through my body. I just wondered if she felt it too though.

**Alecia's POV**

Did he feel that spark too? I'm not going to ask that would be embarrassing anyway he has a girlfriend. As soon as he let my hand go, Tom walked in and said, "Well, it is very nice that you're done already." He stated somewhat admiringly. But that is when Randy spoke up to ask,

"Sir, would you mind if I took Alecia to meet my family? I mean just so they know who at least one of the people who moved in is?" Tom looked at Randy intently before looking at me the same way and answering,

"I suppose," then he turned to me and said, "Just call or text me if you are going to be any earlier than 7 and later than 9 alright?"

"Yes sir, I will thank you!" I squealed grabbing my phone and jacket, and putting on my sneakers, while Randy and Tom shook hands. Then I grabbed my stuff and Randy's hand, yelling a "Thank You!" up the stairs while running out of the house.

"Well thanks for trying to pull my arm out of the socket." Randy laughed as we walked across the street by now I let his hand go and was going frantic with questions, but I stopped when he said that to look at him with fear evident in my eyes that I had hurt him. Then he stopped right at the front door of his house to turn to me cup my face in his hands and say, "Don't worry I was just messing with you. Now let's go." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him. "Mom!" he yelled as he opened the door, "I'm home! I brought Alecia with me too!" as he went to walk in the kitchen with me in tow, a woman, whom I assumed was his mother ushered him out and I went to follow when she pulled on my arm and said,

"Oh, no you're staying here honey. Randy knows no men in my kitchen when I'm cooking. This is just how it is." She said with a sweet smile.

"Oh, but I would really feel more comfortable with Randy or Nathan around at least until I know at least a brief thing or two about you. Not to sound disrespectful I, um, I'm just not that comfortable around new people." I said and she just sweetly smiled at me again.

"Oh, are you sure you just don't want Randy in here so that you could try to get with him?" a shorter chubbier girl, not to say she was fat she just wasn't that thin. I shot her a confused glance and that was when it hit me, this was Sam.

"Oh no that didn't even occur to me, I just am more comfortable around people I know. If you don't want them in here though," I said turning to face Randy's mom, "Than I will just get to know everybody quickly." I smiled and then asked Randy's mom, "Not to be rude, but what are your names? I don't even know Randy's, or Nathan's last name, or names." There she went again with that warm motherly smile and replied,

"I am Elaine Orton, that," she said pointing to the girl over on my right, "is Becky, Randy and Nathan's younger sister, and that," she said pointing to my left, "is…" but I interrupted saying,

"Sam, yes I know, Randy told me about you. It is very nice to meet you all. Thank me for letting me into your home too Mrs. Orton." I graciously said. Sam rolled her eyes at me but I don't care.

"Oh Hun, please you can call me Elaine," she said sweetly.

"Well, not to boast but I am one good baker, so may I make dessert for after your dinner?" I asked hoping she would not notice the bruise on my arm, sure it was just one but people draw conclusions, after I rolled up my jacket sleeve.

"Oh, well we have some things that you can use to make a pie or two if you'd like." She sweetly stated.

"Yes please, I just want to tell you all that I am highly allergic to hazel nut, so if you like that then I'm sorry but I will have an allergy attack to it. So please, not to be rude, but keep that away from me." I said with a slight reassuring to Mrs. Orton's concerned looks.

"Oh, well isn't that something, Randy is allergic to hazel nut too. Small world, well oh, I just realized I don't know your name," she said somewhat apologetically.

"Oh, I'm Alecia." I answered.

"Oh, well that is a lovely name. Anyhow…" she got cut off by a male voice saying,

"So that's her?" I turned around in my seat quickly, happily squealed and jumped into Mr. Orton's warm waiting embrace. Randy and Nathan ran in when they heard the squeal, and saw what happened and Randy asked,

"Um, how do you know each other?"

"Well um, Randy, my name is Alecia Guerrero; I'm Eddie Guerrero's daughter." I said as I watched Randy's expression show confusion and shock. "I know your dad because before he died, my dad took me on tour with him for a year and I got to know mist of the wrestlers really good." I just stared at him hopping he wouldn't be mad at me.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Randy asked, and I looked at everyone else in the room they all looked somewhat confused, well except for Sam who looked mad which was most likely because Randy still hadn't said two words to her. I just nodded at Randy, and followed him up to his room. He closed to door and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me who you were either," I responded.

"Touché, well anyway, now you can tell me what you said on the phone earlier." He said trying to lighten the tense mood in the room. I laughed and then said,

"Well first I said, 'Don't forget to mention that baby of a girl Kelsey, before she cries, and take pictures of the bruises from when I beat her ass,' and then I told my friend to 'kiss my ass'. But well you know, when you're not allowed to curse, you learn Spanish and curse anyway." I laughed and he laughed with me. Now I couldn't wait to get to school. I reached up on the tips of my toes and kissed Ramdy on the cheek, before I walked down stairs to finish helping with dinner.

**Randy's POV**

She really has no idea what she does to me.

**A/N: Well, what do you guys think should I continue? What do you want to see? Who do you want Alecia to end up with? Please Review! Thank you so much!**


	3. Who I Want Or Who I Need?

**A/N: So I wrote this chapter, and then my STUPID computer deleted it. Well anyway this chapter is called, **_**Who I want, or who I need**_**.**

**Biblicalforte- All in due time! Thanks for the review!**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx- Thank you for your lovely review! I plan to do something like that!**

**Disclaimer: From now on it will just be in the first couple of chapters. Enjoy! Review!**

**Remember, everyone please, it is all in Alecia's POV unless specified differently.**

**Alecia's POV**__

Why did I kiss him? Sure it was only in the cheek but I could not be more embarrassed. I like him I do, but I just met him, and he has a girlfriend. I hope he still wants to be a friend to me; I could use all the ones I could get. Just then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I was half expecting it to be Nathan, just because he was always grabbing at me, but when I turned around I saw that it was Randy. All he said to me was, "I want you to know I may have, at some point, wanted Sam, but I need you. I will take you as a friend, as a study pal, as, well anything, I can't get you out of my head, we've only known for about two hours. I hope this doesn't sound completely weird though…" he trailed off, stopping touching my waist, and looking at the ground. I put my finger under his chin, raised his head and,

"Alecia, dear, are you listening?" Elaine said looking a bit concerned. I guess it was just a day dream, oh well.

"Um, yea, I was just thinking about when I should call Vickie or Chavo so I could see the girls. So I'm sorry but could you repeat that?" I lied hoping it was convincing.

"Oh, well isn't that sweet? Taking a liking to the family that is hardly yours?" Sam said and obviously I was the only one who noticed Randy standing in the doorway. All I said to her was,

"I don't care what you say about me, but if you say one more thing about my family, your face won't look the way it does right now. Do you understand?" I said narrowing my intense grey eyes. Here's something you should know, when I'm angry, well, my eyes get a shade or two lighter, which makes them look even scarier than they already do.

"Oh, you mean like your father? The same father that was by far the most ridiculous person to ever step foot into the ring? The same father who was by far the most uninteresting character in the WWF? Your father who was the lowest of low lives to ever-

But I cut her off there with a strong punch to the face. To say her head snapped back would be an understatement. Picture what happens when Shawn Michaels 'Sweet Chin Music's' people. She went down hard, I was about to hit her again, but Randy grabbed me around the waist. He lifted my up and when he did Sam charged at me, I sort of jumped so my feet met her face in an impact that made her fall on her ass again.

"Get her away from me!" Sam yelled, "Randy you're MY boyfriend! You should be defending ME!"

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP! I WARNED YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU SPOKE ABOUT MY FAMILY! DON'T SIT THERE PRETENDING I DIDN'T! NEXT TIME YOU TALLK ABOUT MY FAMILY, ESPECIALLY MY FATHER, YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" I screamed as I squirmed out of Randy's grasp, went to the front door put my shoes and jacket on, and left the house with a slam of the door.

**Randy's POV**

I closed my eyes took a deep breath, shook my head at Sam, and as I went to follow Alecia, Sam grabbed me. She said, "Randy she kept threatening me. She didn't warn my what-

I cut her off with a sadistic laugh, "Sam, I was standing in the doorway, I heard everything! DON'T STAND THERE AND LIE TO ME! As a matter a fact, don't stand there at all, leave and don't come back. Don't talk to me, or even look at me in school. I don't want anything to do with you! Oh, and incase it wasn't clear, we are done!" I lost my cool and screamed at her. "Like Alecia said, it's one thing to talk about her, and complete different thing to talk about her family. Her father died! She told you not to say anything about her family, you didn't listen though. You never do! Your-

"That's enough Rand, [yes I meant to do that] I think she got it." Alecia said, I didn't even notice her come back in the room.

**Alecia's POV**

I don't even know why I was defending her. I just came to get my phone because I left it on the counter. Listening while Randy berated her though, I remembered what my dad told me once, 'Even if you don't like someone, no one deserves to be hurt on purpose, with words of course. Defend them, even if you don't know them. They could use the hope you could give it to them. Even if you don't agree with what they are saying, even if it is about you, try to see the good in them.'

"Why do you care?" she yelled at me.

"I don't, but I remembered something my father told me. I only came to get my phone, and apologize to Mr. and Mrs. Orton for disrupting the family dinner." As I reached for my phone, Randy snatched it, when he did I raised an eyebrow at him. He leaned and whispered in my ear,

"When you're done talking come to my room." And he walked away with my phone.

"I am very sorry for my little outbreak earlier; I promise I won't even think about coming here after Randy gives me my phone back." I said looking apologetic, truth be told, on the road, I always called Mr. Orton 'Daddy O'. He was just like my dad, only he wasn't my dad, so I called him Daddy O, after asking him and my dad if I could first of course. They both just smiled at me, and then Mrs. Orton said,

"Hun, you are always welcome in my house. As for you," she said turning to Sam, "You heard Randy, now get out of my house, before I call the police." Sam's eyes widened in shock, but she left without a second thought. Well not without giving me a death glare first, I walked out of the kitchen behind her, but I went upstairs to Randy's room. The door was open, so I walked right in. Randy was sitting on his bed. I stopped in front of him with my hand outstretched so he could give me my phone, but he had a different idea. He got up, closed the door, and re took to seat where he was just sitting. I outstretched my arm again, but this time, he pulled me against him, and he looked into my eyes.

"You thought I was just gonna give you your phone?" he questioned, as I went to reply to him, he pulled my arm again, and he said, "I need you, I want you, I am planning different ways to get you. So I hope that you're ready." I laughed and he looked confused.

"Did you ever think to just ask?" I said still smiling.

**A/N: Okay well there you go. I hope you're all happy with this chapter! I really liked writing it. Pretty soon they will be in school though, what should I do there? **

**Make Sam cause problems?**

**Make Randy confess his love to Alecia?**

**Make Randy find out about Alecia's abuse?**

**All of the above? Let me know what you think! Please review!**


	4. Saving Me

**A/N: Hey guys I am SO SORRY for the long wait. My internet was down! I know it sucks. Anyhow, I love all the feedback I am getting on this story. I really hope you guys still review. I MUST thank ALL of the people who reviewed I can't do my shout outs now, but I will soon promise. This is called **_**Savin' Me **_**and I don't own the song by Nickelback, nor do I own anything else besides my characters, moves, and plotlines. I am trying something new and if you like it or don't please tell me. If you want me to go back and show you the expansion of everything REVIEW and tell me please! **

**Alecia's POV**

I wonder if Randy and I are going to stay strong. I think we will. I mean we have been together for around two months now. School starts tomorrow and I'm nervous as to if Randy will treat me differently with his friends around. He doesn't seem like the type. I think school will be fun. Who am I kidding; it's going to be a complete and total drag.

**Randy's POV**

I really hope me and Alecia stay together. I mean we have been together for two months already. I know you're probably sitting there asking if it's the girl's job to keep track, but yea I know how long it's been. School starts tomorrow and I want to make it as easy for her as I can. I hope it goes smoothly.

**Alecia's POV. The next day, First day of Senior year.**

Wow this school is as big as everyone joked it would be. I wish I would've listened. I don't see Randy anywhere though; hmm I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll ask Sam, ha, ha maybe not. I don't know but I think I should go to the office so I know where I should be going all day.

"Excuse me?" I asked the first person I saw, which so happened to be a pretty well built looking guy.

"Oh yea I remember. What can I help you with little lady?" he finished what he was saying before turning to me with a questioning look. I raised an eyebrow but all he did was continue staring at my… well you know.  
"Do you know the way to the office? I need to get my schedule." He nodded as if to tell me to follow him so I did. He led me to the office and I thanked him with a hug. If Randy was where he should've been I wouldn't have had to ask anyone. But whatever I don't control him and he sure as hell don't control me.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't…" but there was no need to finish the sentence as I looked up and saw that I bumped into…

"No problem, I mean I don't think bumping into your baby daddy is that much of a problem is it?" Jason asked. Now I know what you're thinking 'she has a kid; and only at eighteen?' but no I don't. I did but now I don't and that's the end of discussion; or thought process, whatever. I can't deal with this right now though. I have my schedule and I'm off to class. Or so I thought before being roughly pulled backwards. Jason whispered in my ear, "You had better not tell a soul." Harshly as it sounds well it was.  
"Don't worry your drugs and alcohol are safe from danger." I tugged my arm out of his and with an eye roll retreated down the hallway.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Not noticing that Randy had just heard everything that was said; Alecia kept walking through the halls not even looking back once. Randy stood looking after her with a blank facial expression not knowing what; or what not, to believe.

**Randy's POV**

"What the hell was that all about? I don't know but I sure as anything ain't waiting until we get home or away from any general population. This is gonna be solved, and it's gonna be solved now.

**Alecia's POV **

Who, I need and want? Or who has enough on me, that won't only hurt me but my family? I know what you are thinking. The same thing everyone else does when they find out. I know Randy is going to know soon, but it's going to hurt telling him. I live your regular old lifetime movie. I don't know what I should do. I don't know who I should choose. I mean I can feel myself falling in love with Randy, but Jason, *sigh* he can do more damage than 50 teen girls all hating on the same girl. I can't believe that I have to… I was cut off mid thought by Randy screaming my name down the hall.

"Yea?" I asked after we got to my locker together.

"You have a kid?" the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal, that did it, that broke my heart so much that I couldn't control it anymore so I…

**A/N: So tell me what should take place? I hope you like this new layout; if you don't tell me and I'll rewrite it month or even week by week. But what should happen?**

**Randy not give her a chance to explain after she tries?**

**Randy just walk away?**

**Alecia have such a meltdown that even things that shouldn't have been said, get said?**

**All of the choices? **

**Tell me what you think! **


	5. Prove It!

**A/N: So I have FINALLY updated this and my other story, If You Only Knew, and I know it has taken FOREVER but if you haven't read it I would appreciate if you would take some time to do so. Now for the oh so lovelies who did review chapters 3 and 4 here are your shout outs!**

**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan [times2]**

**Viper's-babe**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic**

**xxxRKOEnigmaxxx [times2] – I love your idea and may just use part of it which I hope you don't mind.**

**Partial creative credit goes to ^^^^^^ xxxRKOEnigmaxxx**

**biblicalforte**

**Okay I love all of you guys who read and review my story. This chapter is called, **_**Prove It. **_

**As always I don't own any WWE characters or their lives [if I did Miz wouldn't be champion and The Rock and Trish would be back for good as well as Taker and Shawn Michaels] If you have made it. - that far I praise you.**

**Alecia's POV**

"_You have a kid?" the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal, that did it, that broke my heart so much that I couldn't control it anymore so I…_

"Randy I…" but he cut me off by shaking his head and shouting,

Two things are going to happen now, something good, or something horribly unbearable.

"YOU HAVE A KID AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR MORE THAN TWO MONTHS BUT YOU STILL DIDN'T TELL ME? I don't want a scene right now," he said after he calmed down a bit, "But we will finish this later." I went to say something but he just walked away.

Great not even first period and my relationship is already over.

**About 6hr 55min later still Alecia's POV**

Randy walked up to me and said, "Why didn't you tell me you have a kid? I mean don't you trust me at all?" that just pulled at my heart strings, yes I trusted him, but I am not a teen mother.

"I am not a teen mother Randy. If I were you would have known."

"Oh yea _prove it! _Can you?"

"How am I supposed to prove something like that?"

"Get the guy that said he was your baby's daddy to say that he was just messing with you."

You can't even think about the face Randy was making, have your parents ever not been mad at you but instead, disappointed? Well that's the face.

"He won't do that Randy, he HATES me with a passion because…" I stopped myself; I wouldn't let my family get hurt in any way shape or form.

"Because… Because what Alecia? SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU DON'T TRUST ME! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO…." He stopped himself.

"You should have listened to who huh Randy? Did my dear old step father spill the beans on why we have moved so many times? Or my mom? Oh did your family do a little snooping around in my business? Are you happy huh you've reduced me to tears yet again Randall." Yes tears were pouring down my face faster than it would when you get a really bad rain storm. I could see that I had gotten Randy mad wit use of the tears card and the full name, but once again, who cares at this point. He won't wait until we're home for an explanation, and I refuse to have the entire school know my business.

"NO I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO SAM, 'CAUSE OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE A BIGGER LOW LIFE THAN YOUR FATHER, STEP MOTHER, AND YOUR WHOLE FAMILY COMBINED!" That is what set me over the edge, no way in hell anyone will talk about my father, or my family like that. But I couldn't stop crying, the hurt and betrayal was too much to bear.

"Alecia, I-I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment." But I didn't care I turned to face him quickly as I slammed my locker door and I said,

"I HATE YOU! But you know what Randy, I wanted to wait until we were home to tell you the truth but here it is, NO I don't have a baby but I was pregnant, Jason beat the baby out of me! Oh and I've moved so many times because my parents beat the living shit out of me. Ever wonder why I wear make-up if I hate it so much? Well it's because I have to hide bruises. You know absolutely NOTHING about my family so if you so much as utter a word about them, I will not hesitate to hurt you, and I think you know that mad enough, I will succeed. Don't talk to me look at me or do anything that involves me. Understand? Good." With that I ignored the screaming of him trying to get me to stop and hear him out. I'm just going to go home, cry, and pack for our next big move…

**A/N: So please don't hate me! I just want to see how this goes! Lol I love all the feedback. I hope you still read this though. Oh and xxRKOEnigmaxxx your idea will be incorporated to some extent next chapter I promise! Please REVIEW so I know if you all approve of this chapter! Love you!**


	6. Happy Ending?

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I was trying to see if I should skip right to when they're older or not. Did I? Well if you want to know I guess you'll be reading. This chapter is called, **_**Happy Ending? **_**I hope you like it. **

**Alecia's POV**

The tears wouldn't stop streaming down my face. I couldn't see clearly, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. I just wanted to get home, take my punishment and leave to whatever state is next. I walked in the house in record time. Waiting for the yelling, but Tom and my mom weren't at the door when I got in the house. I ran up the stairs straight to my room, I plopped on my bed and cried. I felt two pairs of hands fussing over me and I jumped. I saw that it was Tom and my mother, so I automatically looked away from them. Tom got off the bed and told me to stand up, "Alecia, you will NOT cry over this boy again. Do you HEAR ME?" he yelled before hugging me. I was amazed to say the least. All I could say was, "He was supposed to be fairytale ending. He was supposed to be with me until we were old and senile. We were supposed to have three kids and be a happy little family. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I yelled our secret to the entire school. I – I just couldn't take it anymore. The being judged for something they all didn't know. Please if you're going to punish me, do it now." I begged as I wept into his shirt. Tom and my mother looked at me with their blank eyes and Tom finally said

"We are moving again, not because of you though. We are moving because, well, actually you are moving."

I was shocked at that last sentence and my mother looked down. "Wait, What?"

"We want you to get to know the other half of your family. It will be good for you." My mom said.

I nodded my head; they both hugged me and left my room. I ceased my crying and I packed all of my things.

**The Next Morning, Alecia's POV**

I was on my way to the airport via taxi, nope they didn't even offer to give me a ride, but let's rewind.

**15 Minutes Earlier **

I was getting my bags down the stairs, the boxes ad been shipped the afternoon before. The taxi that would be taking me to the airport was outside, and I was pissed that I didn't even get a ride from my so called 'loving' parents. They just kept me for the money, but that plan was flawed. How you may ask. Well, the money that is sent to me via Vikki and Chavo is mine, so I think they will be selling that house and getting jobs pretty damn soon.

Everything that they want is about to come crashing down. My bags were in the taxi; I hugged both of them and walked to the door of the taxi. Before I got in the taxi I turned to them and said, "Your plan is flawed." They looked at me like I had three noses, "MY family isn't going to send YOU TWO money. The money is mine and now there's no reason for you to have any." With the shocked looks on their faces, I knew I was right. I shook my head and I got in the taxi; while it turned around I saw Randy looking at me. I then heard him shouting my name, I ignored the pleas but the taxi driver did. I groaned when Randy opened my side of the door, and said with tears streaming down his face,

"D- Don't go. Please don't g-go." Randy stuttered through his tears. I wanted to stay with him, and get him to love me, like I love him. Wow, I fell in love with him quick. How do I even know if I'd even be the type of girl he stays with forever? How do I know I'm not just a phase?

"I have to." I said barely above a whisper. He looked at me with the saddest most heartbroken look in his eyes.

"I love you, I do, I need you Alecia." He said seemingly crying harder, the taxi driver turned the distance cab fare calculator off, not looking to break up whatever moment we were having.

"I love you too. But if I stay, they'll keep hitting me and my family needs me in Texas Randy." I cried. [By the way I don't know if the Guerrero's live in Texas]

"You can stay with me. My mom loves you, you know my dad does, Nathan and Becky love you too. Stay here with me. Stay, please stay." I know Randy's heart was breaking but so was mine, and I knew what would be best for both of us, but my family needs me.

"Randy, I love you with all my heart and more, but my family needs me, now I need to go before I miss my fl…" but Randy's lips abruptly cut me off. After a minute I pushed him off, "I'm sorry that this is going to hurt us both, but my flight is soon and I haven't seen them in forever. Keep in touch with me Randy. Who knows? Maybe one day, we'll both be in the WWE and we'll be together again. Or maybe not who knows? But right now I need to go." I said as I kissed him a final time before getting in the taxi. I turned a watched the figure of him get smaller and smaller. We waved a final time to each other as my taxi, and his figure disappeared.

Sitting back in my seat, I prepared myself for the ambush of my family that I loved. Texas, here I come.

**A/N: So what'd you think? Well I'm thinking of TRYING to do this chapter in Randy's POV. Should I? Should I not? Just write the next chapter? Well, tell me what you want.**


	7. Stay

**A/N: Okay so I'm sorry I didn't do shout outs last chapter. I will do them this time promise. Okay so anyway, this is like the same chapter just in Randy's POV. It is called **_**Stay? **_

**Thanks to:**

**xxRKOEnigmaxx and Animal-Viper-Cena-Fan [for reviewing chapter 6]**

**Also Thank You to:**

**Animal-Viper-Cena-Fan, xxRKOEnigmaxx, Kaycee-x John Cenaholic, StraightLife116, and DamonandBonnie4ever [for reviewing chapter 5]**

_I'm an idiot. I lost the best thing that has happened in my life. I just Urggg! _ My mind yelled at me as a hit the wall in my bedroom. _I can't lose her, not like this, not ever. She means too much to me, she-she makes my stomach churn, in a good way. I have never felt this way about anyone in my entire life. I love her, no I'm IN love with her. Alecia Maya Guerrero will be my wife and mother of my children someday. Wait why are her parents taking bags and stuff to a taxi truck thing? Why does Alecia look like she just had an epiphany? Okay I know I sound really creepy right now but I need to see her and - wait is the getting into the taxi? _That's when it hit me, they're making her leave. I bolted out of the house as quick as I possibly could, and outside, screaming her name. I know she was ignoring me, but thankfully the taxi driver wasn't. _I'm NOT losing her like this not now, not EVER!_

"D- Don't go. Please don't g-go." I stuttered through my tears. I wanted to stay with her, and get her to fall in love with me, like I her. Wow, I fell in love with her quick. How do I even know if I'd even be the type of guy she wants to be with forever? How do I know I'm not just a phase?

"I have to," she said barely over a whisper. I was heartbroken by those words but I just hope she can't see that.

"I love you, I do, I need you Alecia," I said as the tears came even harder. The driver turned the cab fare thing off, I guess he wasn't looking to break up the moment we were having for something as stupid as money.

"I love you too. But if I stay, they'll keep hitting me and my family needs me in Texas Randy." she cried.

"You can stay with me. My mom loves you, you know my dad does, Nathan and Becky love you too. Stay here with me. Stay, please stay." I know Alecia's heart was breaking but so was mine, and I knew what would be best for both of us, but I need her, now and forever. No matter what.

"Randy, I love you with all my heart and more, but my family needs me, now I need to go before I miss my fl…" but my lips abruptly cut her off. After a minute she pushed me off, "I'm sorry that this is going to hurt us both, but my flight is soon and I haven't seen them in forever. Keep in touch with me Randy. Who knows? Maybe one day, we'll both be in the WWE and we'll be together again. Or maybe not who knows? But right now I need to go." She said as she kissed me a final time before getting in the taxi. I turned a watched the figure of her get smaller and smaller. We waved a final time to each other as her taxi, and figure disappeared.

But you see that was 5 years ago and I still haven't gotten replies on my texts, voicemails, e-mails, letters, and everything else I've tried. Well considering I'm married now with a daughter on the way, I guess I should push the thoughts of her out of my mind.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? It's my first time writing a whole chapter in Randy's POV so I hope it was good! Now should I throw Alecia into the WWE or not? Should I make Randy be married to Sam or add a different more… evil character to the plot? The poll on my profile is about to close to vote please for the lucky second main wrestling character! Thanks guys!**


	8. Lonely

**A/N: So this has taken awhile and I hope people are still following this story! So this chapter is called **_**Lonely. **_**I really hope I still have some people reading this story. As always I own only my ideas, NOT the WWE or WWF, or anything associated with it.**

**Alecia's POV**

_Five years. Five years battling with answering the phone, and replying to letters and e-mails. None of which I replied to. If I could go back all those years, I would with no hesitation. But I can't and it kills me. I know it's my fault, but I, I don't know. I'm 23, and I am World Heavyweight Champion. Ha ha! No, I'm not in the WWE. I am a TNA Knockout. Yes, WHC! I know I'm a girl, but I did it! But I am nervous about seeing Randy, you see TNA and WWE are doing a super show of sorts, and all employees MUST be there. I know sucks for me. _

"Ahhhh!" someone in the distance screamed, "It's Alecia!"

_Great, someone noticed me. Just look at my luck. Sure I guess I wasn't helping the cause by sitting out here on a park swing, thinking away. But I guess it's time to smile, and act happy, it's almost always an act. Aside from when I'm with Kevin, Alex, and AJ. Yes I do indeed know Kevin Nash, Alex Shelley, and AJ Styles. We are after all in Trinity. Yes tri means three and there are four of us, but that's a story for another day._

"Alecia?" _I heard it, I heard his voice and it killed me to, but I kept walking, I didn't turn around, I didn't even acknowledge that my name was called. _

"Damn it! I know you hear me Alecia, now turn around!" _Gosh why me? Why is it always me who has to have troubles? Why is it always me who needs to run from her problems? I know I don't need to, but facing them would kill me inside. Besides Randy is right there and turning around would mean acknowledging the five years of pain I put him through. So I stayed on my path to the McMahon offices and once I finally reached the door of one of the three offices, the footsteps I heard behind me suddenly stopped. Which at the moment didn't matter, for the sole reason that the door opened and I was graciously welcomed inside by the lovely Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Phew! That was a very close call. All Stephanie and I spoke about was, well in a nut shell, the story lines I would be involved in for the time being.__At least all of this nonsense will be over in a few months though right? Well I guess only time will tell. But gosh how I wish I could go back to senior year, when we were happy, when Randy and I were happy, and together. But that's over now, and it is my fault. And I take responsibility for my actions; I just really hope I can avoid Randy as much as possible. _

**4 hours later**

_Okay so the show starts in an hour, and I have recently been informed that Trinity, which includes me, MUST share a locker room with Legacy, which includes Randy, lucky duck I am huh? This is going to be horrible I know it. Especially seeing his wife, I bumped into her earlier while stretching and she bit my head off. Great, I guess I really shouldn't be complaining though right. I mean it is my fault that I'm not even with Randy. Well here it is; the Legacy/Trinity locker room. I walked in cautiously, and I counted my luck stars that everyone was in the locker room. Sadly that included Randy and his wife. I still don't know her name, I think I'm gonna figure it out though. _

"Hey you, where the heck have you been all day Alecia? We were looking for you so that we could all start training again, but we couldn't find you anywhere." Alex said.

"I'm sorry, I was just wondering around and lost track of time, I'm, uh, just gonna go change into my ring gear." _I answered hastily, my gear consists of a top that goes right below my bra, and ties up the back, and has crossed straps, my bottoms, are just classic shorts, sort of like Maryse's except mine are red and white. I walked out of the bathroom, with my now crimped hair, and lip gloss, the only make up I wore other than glitter, only to find that Randy, his wife, and I were the only ones in the room. _

"Where'd everyone go?" _I asked hesitantly._

"They went to catering; they apparently haven't eaten since well 10 minutes ago." Randy answered, while I laughed.

_Maybe this won't be quite as hard as I thought. Or maybe, just maybe, it will be even worse than I can imagine._

**A/N: Well I hope you liked my long overdue chapter. I found it harder to write this from completely Alecia's POV 'cause I usually rotate POVs. So I hope this was satisfactory, drop some reviews and tell me if I should continue.**


	9. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**A/N: Okay so I'm checking the stats and a lot more people read than reviewed so that tells me people don't care if I just quit the story, so I would like some requests so I can make this more interesting for you guys! This chapter is called **_**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, **_**the title is inspired by the song by Reliant K, if you haven't heard it yet, you should. Now on to the story!**

**Alecia's POV**

Okay so I know people are gonna think I'm a jealous freak but in retrospect, one Randy didn't pull me off, and two, bitch deserved it. Confused? Yeah well that makes two of us, it started this afternoon, I was casually walking down a random corridor looking for the McMahon offices, when I bumped into someone, looking up I realized it was Randy's wife, whose name I still don't know.¡"Cogida, gran grande de mierda justo! Ahora realmente voy a ser atrasado, ughh!" ["Fuck, great just fucking great! Now I'm really gonna be late, ughh!"] When I looked up however she was glaring daggers at me. What did I do this time?

"What did you just call me?" the no name wife said or rather yelled.

"No I didn't say anything about you, just cursing at my inattentiveness. Um, well hi. I'm Alecia, and you are?" I attempted trying to make some sort of conversation.

"Hi, I'm Randy's **wife** Kelsey. I would say it's nice to meet you but it's not! I'm gonna go now though Randy sent me this text a few minutes ago." She said snobbishly whilst pulling out her cell phone to show the message which read

_Hey babe, I need you, now ;)_

I almost shuddered as she smirked at me and walked away. Gosh can these 6 months end sooner!

**Two Days Later [regular day for TNA]**

I was walking with my headphones in on full blast, while I sang along enthusiastically, and in tune, to one of my favorite songs **Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, **by Reliant K.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific and you might think I'm losing my mind but I will shy away from the specifics,_

'_Cause I don't want you to know where I am 'cause then you'll see my heart in the saddest state its ever been this is no place to try and live my life,_

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it. _

_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it. Stop right there. Well I never should have said that it's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause_

_**Who I am hates who I've been; who I am hates who I've been.**_

Then of course being me I bumped into someone. I felt myself falling forwards, but before I felt the impact of hitting the floor, someone grabbed me back. Looking up I saw that it was none other than John Cena.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said apologetically to him while he just laughed at me.

"Okay I get that I just almost fell on my face, but laughing is so impolite." I half yelled half glared at him. "No I wasn't laughing at you! I was laughing at the fact that you ran around singing with your eyes closed, amazingly may I say, and you haven't bumped into anything, or anyone, until about 3 seconds ago." He said smiling dimples quite visible.

"Well I'm sorry for getting so defensive; I don't like being laughed at, unless I'm trying purposely to get people to laugh. Hi, I'm Alecia." I said smiling while sticking my hand out, which he took with an ease.

"Oh, I know Ms. TNA World Heavyweight Champion. I'm John, and I am a fan of yours I hope we can be in a match while we are combined." He said looking slightly star struck. To which I just giggled.

"Well I know who you are too, and I am also a fan of yours. I think we can work something out with Stephanie about getting a match together. Do you know what time it is?" I said, he seemed so sweet, I would love to work with him, but I had a meeting with Legacy and Trinity, something about becoming a power stable.

"It is 7:47. If you're not doing anything, would you like to um go out with me after the show?" he asked nervously.

"Well, right now I have a meeting to go to, but after the show I would love to go out to dinner with you." I said hoping that he would still want to go out with me I don't know what it is about him, but I was developing a crush on him.

"I would love that. Well I wish you luck in your meeting I hope your argument wins. If your meeting lets out early, I'll either be in catering, or my locker room." He said winking and walking away as I simply nodded.

I made my way to our locker room with a smile that stretched for miles on my face.

"Okay now that we are FINALLY all here, let's get down to business." Stephanie said, turning to me saying, "Listen sweetie, I don't care who your father is, when I schedule a meeting I expect everyone to be here on time."

That angered me; I don't care about anything, more than I care about how people refer to my father. Besides I was exactly ONE minute late. So I replied, "And I don't care how many times you've been knocked up or have run to daddy dearest complaining, talk about my father again, and I will make you regret it, I don't care if you are pregnant. Okay?" in which she looked at me with fear evident in her eyes.

"Yes, now can we just, um get on with the meeting?" she said with a shaky voice. And we all nodded.

"Okay, so I think for the time being, that Legacy and Trinity, should become a power stable of sorts. What do you say?" everyone just agreed, but not me, you see TNA's boss, is out on maternity leave, and she left me in charge of rating boosters and such, so I said,  
"I don't think that is a good idea. You are just thinking of your ratings, meanwhile, TNA's ratings will drop the fans or TNA HATE Legacy and we shouldn't jeopardize our ratings for yours."

"I understand, I, um, I'll go tell my dad what you said, and hopefully maybe later in the week, you'll come around." She said smirking, but as soon as her hand touched the door knob, I said

"Stephanie, I am currently in charge of TNA on a rating and fan front, because I am a fan favorite. And you can run to your daddy and tell him to threaten me with a law suit all you want, but I am not changing my mind, not at all. I am putting the well being of my company ahead of yours, so I recommend that you just take the fact that you are NOT getting what you want this time, leave, and take it as a woman, instead of crying to daddy, okay? Good." I said as she nodded and walked out.

"That was a little harsh don't you think?" the annoying screech of Kelsey's voice met my ears.

"No I think she can dish it out but can't take it, so I took it upon myself to ensure, that my father's name and integrity, don't get disrespected like that again. And personally I think you should mind your business." I said with a bitch look on my face while walking out to meet John.

**A/N: Okay I know John is married, but not yet in the story okay? The poll on my profile, deciding who the second main character is, was John Cena wining. So anyway, I have a question, could you lovely people request what you want my next story to be about? Keep in mind that I write mostly Randy based stories so the pairings will preferably be Randy/Oc, and a character of your choice.**

**1. An Oc girl who comes from a broken home [fighting divorced parents, fighting step parents]**

**2. A former orphan girl who gets adopted by an older wrestler only to fall in love with a wrestler of your choice**

**OR**

**3. A girl who ran from her problems straight to the WWE, but will the find her, or will a wrestler of your choice save her from them?**

**Please help me por favor!**


	10. A Second Chance Lost or Gained?

**A/N: So I am sorry for the wait but my author creativity slacked for a short while also my computer was totally malfunctioning, and not saving a thing I would write and clearly hit save so you know. Thank you for the reviews! This chapter is called **_**A Second Chance: Lost, or Gained? **_**I hope you guys enjoy this update! **

**Alecia's POV**

"No! John! Don't you dare!" it's my birthday and here I am, screaming at the top of my lungs running away from my boyfriend, yes boyfriend of two and a half months, who is legit trying to throw food at me. I turned around and bumped right into John, but he didn't have anything in his hands, that's when I noticed that there was icing all over the she bitch, I mean Randy's 'lovely' wife Kelsey. Okay I know what you are thinking and you're right, I am a tad bit jealous, but I honestly do have real feelings for John. I can completely feel myself falling for him. Then my amazing boyfriend spoke,

"I swear I'll get you back for that cupcake. Even if I have to wait 'till you're asleep later." Okay so maybe I started it by throwing a cupcake at him, but I saw the look in his eyes I knew I woulda been wearing food anytime then, so I made sure I wouldn't be the first person wearing the very tasty cupcakes that were there. I then took off running, and now I am here, with John looking mighty fine if I do think so myself.

"Whatever you say my dear- ahh! I'm gonna kill you!" I screamed running after John when I was met abruptly in the face with a rather large Boston crème donut. Like seriously I used to do worse to Randy and he'd just take it like a man. And there that thought was again, why do I always have to compare everything I do with or to John with things I have done with and to Randy? I mean I have feelings for John but I always end up second guessing myself. I assume it's because Randy and I never really had closure. But that doesn't matter anymore I am happy with John and I don't need Randy in my life for more than these 4 months that we remain co workers. But then there's John who is my boyfriend, who I am falling fast for, who I am gonna come to visit, I guess this is a lose, lose situation. You know those sappy romance novels are bogus, you don't always end up with your high school sweetheart. Sometimes you shy away from each other and you both end up with two people who can't be more different from each other, but it works because you realized somewhere along the way, you've found that love that you thought you would never have again. And that is exactly how I feel about John and I'm sure that is how Randy feels about Kelsey, I mean why wouldn't he? I love John, he makes me so happy, but that old saying is true, and just like my mom said it would, it came back to bite me on the ass. You never forget your first love. And I haven't, but oh how I wish I could. I wonder if Randy feels the same way.

**Randy's POV**

God how I wish I were 18 again, young, and stupid, but most of all in love, happy, content. She was everything to me. But she left, she had to and it kills me. Now I know what you're all thinking, but yes at one point in my marriage I was happy, I was content, but I was never in love. Did I love Kelsey? Maybe, but I was never IN love with Kelsey. She makes being in love too hard, and I don't give up on things like that. What I mean is she makes them impossible, she decides its fine to take her phone and make stupid conversations up. You know on those websites where you make fake iPhone conversations up to show people. And I hate that, sometimes I think, hell I know, that she is only in the relationship for the fame and money, but being with her ensures that one I don't have to make an effort to be with women I really don't want to be with, and two Alecia hates her, so I can hold that over her head. I know that's a terrible thing to do but what can you do? I'm going to confront Alecia later, and tell her what's been on my mind, tell her how I feel, so maybe if we bury the hatchet we can at least be friends again, we can at least be in the same room without having to look over our shoulders. And I love her, I'm in love with her, and it isn't going away. Not now, not ever. She has my heart, she always has. My mom told me something once, 'If you love something, let it go. If it returns, it's yours. If it doesn't, it never was.' Yea I know what you're thinking, Randal Keith Orton is getting soft, but it's only when I think of **her, **only when I speak to or about **her. She's **just that special, that important, and, and I'm going to make her know it, one way or another.

**A/N: So once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates, on all of my stories, but I as I said I needed a computer repair. I thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers! If I get 5 only 5 reviews I'll post the next chapter a lot sooner! Tell me what you think, what you want, anything! I don't bite! **


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey so I have been AWOL for months now, but I haven't forgotten you guys! I love writing and I have so much inspiration. I am drafting three new stories! And I have a request that I have all written down, and no computer to write it on! It sucks, I am on a friend's right now, and it is super frustrating! I do however plan to get a type-on as soon as I possibly can. I love all you guys and I hope that when I get my stories back on track you'll still read them. Thanks again and I love you all!**

**~Lexii**


End file.
